


heißkalt, brennt nieder die stadt

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Slow Dancing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Leah ist heiß, heiß, heiß wie Feuer, aber es ist Jasper, der sie in Brand steckt.
Relationships: Leah Clearwater/Jasper Hale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. kalt wie feuer

**Author's Note:**

> **CN: Verletzung**   
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah hat sich schon oft in ihrem Leben verbrannt, aber noch nie an der Hand eines Vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> entstanden für den [foreverland adventskalender 2016](https://my-glitterfee.livejournal.com/89569.html)
> 
> _Die Kälte kann wahrlich brennen wie Feuer_   
>  [silence in the snow](https://schmokschmok.livejournal.com/19693.html?thread=48365#t48365)

Leah hat sich schon oft in ihrem Leben verbrannt, an Feuer oder glühend heißen Steinen im Sommer, aber nicht an etwas, das so kalt ist wie Eis und Schnee und Gletscherwasser. (Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass man sich _wirklich_ an Kälte verbrennen kann. Sie hätte gedacht, dass es ein schlechtes Sprichwort sei oder eine Binsenweisheit. Sie hätte gedacht, dass es immer auf eine Milchmädchenrechnung hinausliefe und dass es egal sei, ob sie daran glaube oder nicht. – Manchmal tut mehr weh, zu erkennen, dass man sich sein Leben lang getäuscht hat, als der Moment des Schmerzes, der einen durchzuckt, wenn man zu nah ans Feuer kommt; und auch viel mehr weh, als die Stunden grässlicher Nachwehen, die sich genauso heiß und pochend über die verbrannte Stelle ausbreiten.)

Der Moment, in dem sie lernen sollte, dass Kälte wahrlich brennen kann wie Feuer, war der sechste Geburtstag der kleinen Nessie, die nun gar nicht mehr so klein war, wie sie für ihr Alter wahrscheinlich sein sollte. – Genauer gesagt, war es der Moment, in dem Jasper Hale ( _von all den Vampiren!_ ) sie um einen Tanz bat und sie widerwillig ihre Hand in seine legte. Oder besser: Es war der Moment, in dem sie _versuchte_ , ihre Hand in seine zu legen, sich jedoch ganz schrecklich an seiner furchtbar kalten Haut verbrannte und fluchend ihr Handgelenk umfasste, um den Schmerz dort einzusperren.

Er hatte sie angestarrt, dieser Jasper, mit seinen verdammten, honigbraunen Augen und einem besorgten, leicht gepeinigten Gesichtsausdruck, als sei sie in irgendeiner Weise bemitleidenswert. (Und das ist sie nicht. Ganz und gar nicht, _oh nein_! Sie ist eine Kämpferin und sie würde sich von ihm nicht so ansehen lassen, als wäre sie ein Mensch, der nicht dazu in der Lage ist, mit übernatürlichen Wesen zu verkehren. _Ha!_ Als ob!)

Sie griff nach seiner Hand und es tat schrecklich weh. Seine Kälte verbiss sich in ihrer viel zu heißen Haut und sie konnte ihm ansehen, dass es ihm nicht viel besser erging als ihr. Die Augen ganz klein zusammengekniffen und die Haltung zweifach korrekt, führte er sie auf das kleine Stück Wiese, auf dem sich bereits Bella und Edward im Kreis drehten und Rosalie und Emmett.

Zusammengebissene Zähne halfen ihr, ein halbwegs freundliches Gesicht aufzusetzen und ihre Zunge klebte an ihrem Gaumen, während sich Tränen in ihren Augen ansammelten. Schlimm, der Schmerz in ihrer Hand, die seine hielt, war _schlimmschlimmschlimm_ , aber nachgeben kam nicht infrage. Nachgeben kam für Leah Clearwater niemals infrage. Gute Miene zum bösen Spiel, hat sie sich gedacht, daran denkt sie immer noch manchmal, wenn sie sich an den schlimmsten Tanz ihres Lebens erinnert. (Nicht, dass Jasper nicht dazu in der Lage wäre, sie zu führen, ach nein, diese Blut saugenden Arschlöcher sind doch zu allem fähig, weil sie sich betrügender Weise durch ihr Leben navigieren. Wenn man ewig lebt, kann man alles lernen, das ist keine Kunst.)

Nach der dritten Minute heftigster Höllenqualen, kam es Leah so vor, als würde Jasper sich Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln blinzeln, die gar nicht existieren. Allerdings (und das gibt sie heute ganz offen zu; oder zumindest offener als früher) war sie sich nicht absolut sicher, weil ihre Sicht langsam aber sicher verschwamm und ihr der Kopf dröhnte und sich drehte, als das Lied seine vierte Minute erreichte.

Das Lied endete ( _drei Hallelujah und ein Kreuz in den Kalender_ , oder wie auch immer das nun heißt) und Jasper und Leah verbeugten sich leicht voreinander. Er starrte sie immer noch an und sie möchte ihn anschreien, dass er sich gefälligst jemand anderen suchen solle, um sich komplett zu blamieren; Leah sei _raus_.

Sie drehte sich um, im Versuch zu verschwinden, aber als er die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, mit der er eben noch ihre gehalten hatte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie ihm überhaupt nichts Zuleide getan hatte. (Und vielleicht wurde ihr jetzt erst bewusst, dass sie mit _Jasper_ getanzt hatte. Dem _Fühler_ , der nichts Anderes getan hatte, als ihre Gefühle zu reflektieren.) Hat sie eben auch schon geweint?


	2. heiß wie schnee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wo ihre Haut seine berührt hat, friert er jetzt, und er sehnt sich nach all den Dingen, die er nicht haben kann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> entstanden für den [miss you most (at christmas time)](https://schmokschmok.livejournal.com/55669.html)-adventskranz
> 
> _pallid in moonlight your shimmering skin  
>  is mine to caress, you invited me in.  
> the delicate architecture of your throat  
> arcs sweetly away as my hands approach._  
> [[#_1721](https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=269878#t269878)]

Sie starrt auf die Hand, die er ihr entgegenhält. Zwischen ihrer zitternden Unterlippe und den Tränen, die über ihre Wange laufen wie Sturzbäche durch Felsgestein, ist sie wunderschön wie Seeglas. Vielleicht ist es zu viel gewesen, die leichtfüßigen Schritte über das geölte Parkett, während die sanftesten Töne aus Edwards Flügel ertönten. Vielleicht hätte er sie nicht um diesen Tanz bitten dürfen, hätte nicht die Hand nach ihr ausstrecken dürfen, so wie er es schon wieder tut.

Vorsichtig lässt er seine Hand sinken, führt sie hinter seinen Rücken, wo er ihre Finger mit denen der anderen verschränkt.

Noch immer hat sie sich nicht bewegt, starrt noch immer auf den Punkt, an dem seine Hand eben noch schwebte. Sie kämpft mit sich, er kann ihren Zwiespalt beinah so deutlich spüren wie das Brennen, das seine Hand in ihrer ausgelöst hat. Er weiß nur, dass der Zwiespalt in seinem Inneren sein eigener ist, der sich schluchtentief in sein Herz geschlagen hat. 

Er kann die Kälte seiner Haut spüren, überall, wo sie ihn berührt hat. An beiden Handflächen, kriechend bis auf den Rücken seiner Finger, und auf seiner Schulter, auch wenn eine Stoffschicht sie voneinander getrennt hat. Er _friert_ , wo sie nicht mehr ist, er sehnt sich nach Hitze und Feuer und brennendem Kontakt.

„Du bist“, sagt sie und wendet den Blick ab, die Tränen in ihren Wimpern fangen das Licht ein wie Diamanthaut. Sie schluckt und beißt sich auf die Lippe, dann fixiert sie ihn mit der Intensität von tausend brennenden Sonnen und sagt: „Ich kann das nicht hier.“

Also streckt er seine Hand noch einmal nach ihr aus, nachdem er den Ärmel seines Pullovers über seine Handfläche gezogen hat, als würde es auch nur im Geringsten einen Unterschied machen. Doch vielleicht ist es lediglich die Zurschaustellung von Rücksichtnahme, die vonnöten gewesen ist, um sie aus ihrer Passivität zu stoßen, oder vielleicht ist es allein ihr Trotz, der sie alle Vorsicht in den Wind werfen lässt, aber sie greift nach seiner Hand, den Stoff seines Pullovers zur Seite schiebend.

Die Hitze ihrer Berührung breitet sich von ihrer Handfläche bis zu ihrem Herzen aus und steckt seins gleich mit in Brand. Er führt sie nach draußen in die Kälte der Dezembernacht und sie schließt die Terrassentür hinter ihnen, unbemerkt von den anderen Anwesenden der Feier. Die Stimmen, die Musik und das _Tapp-Tapp-Tapp_ auf dem Parkett verschwimmen zu einem Hintergrundgeräusch für ihren schwergehenden Atem. 

„Du hast kein Recht dazu“, stößt sie aus, als er sich zu ihr umdreht und auf ihre roten Wangen und die Schneeflocken, die sich in ihrem tiefschwarzen Haar verfangen, blickt. „Du kannst Dir nicht nehmen, was Du willst.“ Sie starrt auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände, aber er denkt, dass sie mehr über die Wut spricht, die sich in seinem Magen zusammenläppert. 

„Ich nehme Dir nichts weg“, versucht er sich zu erklären, aber er ist sich nicht sicher, ob das so stimmt. Und der harte Zug um ihren Mund stimmt ihm sogar noch ein bisschen mehr zu als die Worte, die sie durch ihre Zahnlücken presst: „Du nimmst Dinge an, die nicht Dir gehören.“

Er hat nicht gelernt, _Nein_ zu sagen, und wenn er den Rest seiner Familie ansieht, kann er auch nicht davon ausgehen, dass es möglich ist, eine Gabe abzulehnen, die irgendwo in seine Knochen tätowiert ist. 

Vorsichtig, ohne den Blick von ihrem Gesicht abzuwenden, geht er einen Schritt auf sie zu, bis nur noch wenige Zentimeter sie voneinander trennen und er die Hitze, die sich über ihrer freien Haut in klitzekleinen Wassertropfen in der Luft absetzt, beinahe auf der Zunge spüren kann. (Ein wenig noch, ein bisschen noch, nur wenige Millimeter, dann könnte er endlich aufhören, zu frieren, wo sie ihn nicht berührt.)

Seine freie Hand kommt nach oben, bewegt sich auf ihren Nacken zu, der viel zu ungeschützt in der kalten Luft liegt. Doch bevor er sie berühren kann, kaum dass er die ausstrahlende Wärme spüren kann, hält er inne und wartet. Unterbewusst hat sie sich zurückgelehnt, hat sich der Möglichkeit einer Berührung entzogen und hat ihm das eindeutige Zeichen gegeben, dass seine Berührung nicht erwünscht ist, oder unerträglich. (Oder unerträglich unerwünscht.)

„Ihr alle macht das“, sagt sie, die Kehle stolz entblößt. Selbst wenn er es versuchen würde, könnte er ihr nichts anhaben, und das weiß sie. „Ihr nehmt euch, wie es euch gefällt.“

Ein Zucken in seinem Finger bringt ihn ihrer Halsschlagader erschreckend nahe, aber er ist ihr immer noch viel zu fern. Er möchte sie berühren, er möchte jegliche Kälte aus sich vertreiben, er möchte warm an ihrer Haut liegen, während der Schnee schmilzt, wenn er ihn berührt.

„Ich möchte nur nehmen, was Du mir gibst“, erwidert er und es fühlt sich ein bisschen wie eine Lüge an, obwohl er es überhaupt nicht so meint. Sein Finger zuckt noch einmal, aber er hält sich fern von ihr.

Sie bleckt ihre Zähne und plötzlich liegt seine Hand auf ihrer Halsschlagader, die gegen seine Haut trommelt. Hitze breitet sich an der Kontaktstelle aus und Schmerz rollt über sie hinweg. Sie brennt vielleicht, aber er, er glüht.


	3. rauhreifregen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Er sät Waldbrände und sie erntet Rauhreifregen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> entstanden für den [deutsch_fandom](https://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/112699.html)-adventskalender
> 
> _It is like a forest fire to be with him. New places of my body are aroused and burnt. He is incendiary. I leave him in an unquenchable fever._  
>  [[081](https://tears-into-wine.livejournal.com/57439.html?thread=663135#t663135)]

Sie weiß nicht, was sie dazu treibt, sich in seine Berührung zu lehnen. Sie ist müde, umtrieben von Gespenstern, die sie nicht mehr loslassen. Wo er sie berührt, ist alles Feuer und Flamme, versengt von Kopf bis Fuß. Aber wenn er ablässt von ihr, dann will sie nichts Anderes, als ihn wieder an sich zu ziehen. Sie will sich an seine kalte, harte Haut lehnen und all die Wut aus ihrem Blut in seine Adern fließen lassen. 

Er sollte der Rauhreif auf ihren Stechpalmenzweigen sein, die Schlittschuheisschicht auf ihrem Weiher, die kalten Wellen über ihrem submarinen Vulkan. Er sollte sie herunterholen auf den Boden der Tatsachen und ihr Gemüt kühlen mit seiner Untertemperatur. Stattdessen löst er Waldbrände aus, die Leahs Körper gar nicht fassen kann. 

Wie kann er es wagen, denkt sie, wie kann er so dreist sein, immer wieder ihre Hand zu ergreifen und sie mit sich zu ziehen, als hätte er das Anrecht auf ihre Aufmerksamkeit, ihre Zugehörigkeit. Wie kann er zulassen, dass Eisblumen sich rund um ihre Hautkontaktstellen ausbreiten, während alles in ihr brennt, brennt, brennt.

Sie will sich das Fell vom Körper streifen, aber erinnert sich gerade noch so daran, dass sie in ihrer menschlichen Form vor ihm steht. Das Kälteste weit und breit ist er und seine schrecklich furchtbare Diamanthaut. Der fallende Schnee schmilzt, wo er sie berührt, und sie dampft und dampft jegliche Vernunft aus sich heraus.

Den Mund halb geöffnet, als wollte sie ihm irgendetwas sagen, das sie nicht schon angedeutet oder wutentbrannt geweint hat, starrt sie auf seine Augenbraue, auf seine Nasenspitze, auf seine Bernsteinaugen und die absolute Ausdruckslosigkeit in seinem Gesicht.

Dann schließt sie ihn doch wieder, schluckt all die _Du bist Schuld_ s und _Warum tust Du das_ herunter, weil er sich doch etwas dabei gedacht haben muss, als er sie gewählt hat. Denn es ist doch so: Es kann kein Zufall sein, dass er sich ausgesucht hat, mit _ihr_ zu tanzen, wo sie doch nie wirklich ein Wort miteinander gewechselt haben, nur flüchtige Blicke und warnendes Knurren getauscht. Und es kann kein Versehen sein, dass er ihr von der Tanzfläche gefolgt ist, als sie vor lauter Tränen den Weg nicht mehr erkennen konnte und nur _wegwegweg_ wollte. Es kann nicht unabsichtlich geschehen sein, dass er ihr nicht einmal oder zweimal, sondern drei ganze Male die Hand entgegengestreckt hat, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sie ergreifen würde, obwohl er es doch ist, der ihren Schmerz ebenso sehr spürt wie sie. 

Nein, denkt sie, er löst keine Waldbrände aus. Er stiftet sie mit derselben ruhigen Hand, die noch immer auf ihrer Halsschlagader ruht. Und wenn sie nur einen Moment länger bleibt, dann wird sie wie Asche im Wind fortgetragen. Wenn sie ihm die Möglichkeit dazu bietet, dann wird er sich alles von ihr genommen haben, bis nichts von ihr übrig ist. (Und Leah ist doch schon so wenig. Leah ist doch nur Wut und Wut und Wut, die nur von ihrer Haut zusammengehalten wird und nur eine unbedachte Bewegung davon entfernt ist, aus ihr herauszubrechen wie Wasser durch einen brechenden Staudamm. (Manchmal ist Leah auch Enttäuschung und die tiefe, heftige Erkenntnis, verlassen worden zu sein. Manchmal ist Leah die Freiheit des Windes in den Baumwipfeln und die Unnachgiebigkeit des rauschenden Wassers. Manchmal ist Leah Hartnäckigkeit und Familienwärme und Fels in der Brandung. Manchmal ist Leah reißende Hingabe und der Wunsch nach festen Händen, die ihr Halt geben. Aber meistens, meistens ist Leah Wut.))

Sie geht einen Schritt zurück, heraus aus seiner allesverschlingenden Präsenz, seine Hand verharrt für eine Sekunde zu lang in der Luft, statt haltlos nach unten zu fallen, wie es bei einem Menschen der Fall gewesen wäre. Seine andere Hand hält noch immer ihre umfasst, aber sie schält sich aus seiner Umklammerung, Finger für Zentimeter für Handballen. Die Dezemberluft beißt in ihre Handflächen, in ihren Hals, in ihr Herz, aber der zerbrechliche Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ist es wert, macht all die Kälte, die sich in ihr ausbreitet, zu einem zögerlichen Sieg.

In einem Anflug poetischer Inklination denkt sie beinahe, wie passend es ist, dass sein Gesicht fällt wie ihre Körpertemperatur. Dann geht sie einen weiteren Schritt nach hinten, und noch einen. Mit jedem weiteren Zentimeter Entfernung entspannt sich sein Gesicht mehr, bis die Erkenntnis, dass sie schon wieder auf ihn hereingefallen ist, wie Rauhreifregen auf ihre Haut trifft. 

Das war das letzte Mal, schwört sie sich, als sie sich umdreht und ihn fiebrig heiß zurücklässt, die Haut dampfend an jeder Stelle, an der sie ihn berührt hat, während sie selbst sich fühlt, als würde sie nie wieder warm werden. Das war das allerletzte Mal, dass sie ihren eigenen Gefühlen ins Gesicht geblickt hat, ohne sie wiederzuerkennen.


End file.
